vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:VY2 (VOCALOID5)/@comment-70.69.5.245-20180712204812/@comment-53539-20180827204121
@Lynn at the end of the day the thing I was explaining was how vocals change, not attacking trans-whatever because that is the subject. I was explaining this as to why they would even consider moving on from VY1 and VY2 to do other things. Basically what is happening is Vocalofan is trying to SJW as everyone else is... SJWs react base on their hearts and not their heads often meaning there is no room for discussing an issue at all or jump on any issue even if there is no issue at all. This is why they ignored the rest of the statements I made for that 1 irrelevant issue that changes nothing. ¬_¬ This often does far more damage and why people criticise SJWs a lot aka "Do gooders". Thes effect is the silence of the truth or cease discussions, derail matters of importance because they disagree with 1 minor issue over bigger ones or bad things can happen because someone wanted to look good. Aka... Criminal rights that allow for a murderer to be allowed back on the streets to kill again. Yes, the world is unfair, but thats just the way things work. The universe owes nothing to anyone and wouldn't care if the world was destroyed tomorrow. Triggered people like Vocalofan, however Lynn, would try and say "but this is not fair!" as the world ends, but by then its too late, the world is finished and their words mean nothing. Likewise, this doesn't change that the VYs have now suddenly lost Yamaha's focus and their putting that focus on Amy, Chris, etc and there likely is a simple reason for this. I remember watching someone on the BBC in the 90s that basically said that actors playing the same role can only do so for about 10 years, particularly if the role they play is something like a android. Its to do with noticeable age of the actors and what you can get away with. There are limitations always in all things and VY1 and VY2 are meant to be youthful vocals. But... ITs not 8 years later and if they were 16 their providers are now 24. If they are 18 when they did the voices their now 26. In short, young adult is a age group that ends at 25... In short, their not youthful vocalists anymore. VY2 being male likely more so then VY1 being female. Even if its not the vocal... There are contracts to consider and contracts have a time limit on them. If they aren't renewed then... Well... Its over. Bplats lost much, if not all, their contract after VY1v4 was released and about the time the V3 to V4 transaction occurred, which is why think we didn't have a VY2v4. It had lots of little implications as Bplats had services they offered that were removed as well as sub-contracts with some of the Vocaloid groups. Bplats were only used as a PR group, but what they handled was a lot of things that whomever now handles the contract isn't investing in. Yamaha still owns the vocals though. Either way it doesn't change how sad this all is.